Any Dream Will Do
by Vesja
Summary: ¡ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! - Tragedy strikes at Seattle Grace as multiple doctors are involved in a life-threatening accident. Addison is badly hurt. How will everyone cope?
1. Alone by Heart

Title: Any Dream Will Do

Chapter: 1: Alone - Heart

Author: Vesja

Category: Grey's Anatomy

Pairing: Addex

Rating: T/PG-13

Genre: Drama/Romance

A/N: For the sake of the story (spoilers for things that happened and that didn't happen, so watch out!): Izzie did not get cancer. Alex and Izzie broke up for some reason. Izzie broke up with Alex, not the other way around. The Alex/Addison fling did happen. Addie stayed at Seattle Grace. Derek spent some time dating Rose, and then went back to Meredith, who forgave him. Callie is dating Erica Hahn, Cristina is with Owen, and George is being, well, George.

A/N2: Alrightie. Some dramatic Addex. Not sure how many chapters this'll be. Could be 10, could be 50. We'll see. Not publishing a chapter until I've got another one finished. Or if it's taken me more than 1-2 weeks to write a chapter. This way, I'll always have a chapter on hand, if I get a writers' block or whatever. Not that I want that to happen. But, just to be sure. I'm rambling. I'm going to stop talking now. Enjoy.

From the song "Alone", by Heart:

'Till Now, I always got by on my own.

I never really cared 'till I met you.

And now it chills me to the bone.

How do I get you alone?

How do I get you alone?

Xx-xX

"Karev. Yang. You're in the pit." Miranda Bailey looked like she wasn't going to let anyone mess with her today. Alex sighed. He'd have to accept that he wouldn't be on Addison's service anymore, for the simple reason that Addison had been evading him for the past, what was it? Probably a month. And it seemed that she was getting help from the powers that be. Those powers being Derek Sheperd, in this case. Every time Alex had a shift, she didn't, and the other way around as well. He had been stuck in the pit and with Sheperd for the last two weeks. Well, yesterday Sloan had requested him, but to say that that's fun…

He spent every free moment he had in the NICU. He missed Addison. He wasn't going to admit that though. But that wasn't the only reason why he went to the NICU. He cared for the tiny humans that were fighting for their lives. They didn't experience much human contact. From their parents, of course, but other than that, not much. The nurses came in, did their job, and left. Even though it was proven that human contact would extremely increase the chances of survival of the little miracles, it was usually awfully quiet in the NICU. Not that Alex minded. It was his thinking place. Using Cristina's words: The NICU was his person.

"Yo! Evil Spawn! You coming? You are so not ditching me in the pit!" Cristina was waving her left hand in front of Alex's face.

"Huh?" Alex snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hellooo, mister oblivious. Coming?" Cristina was already gone. Alex hurried after her, hoping something at least a bit exciting would happen in the pit, so that he would not think about you-know-who.

"Hey guys," George O'Malley greeted his friends in the cafeteria. Izzie was too busy with a discussion with Meredith to even notice him.

"Hey," Cristina greeted him back. Alex smiled. George put down his food on the table and fell into one of the chairs.

"So… How have you guys' days been so far?" George asked. Cristina grunted.

"The most exciting thing Evil Spawn and I have experienced so far today, was a kid with a broken arm who needed some stitches. The stupid kid fell from a tree. Which kid falls from a tree, seriously?"

"Ouch…"

"How 'bout yo... B...mbi?" Izzie asked with her mouth full of food.

"I was on Dr. Hahn's service today. I've been filing charts all morning."

"Ouch…"

"Mer!" Izzie shouted, "Quit the 'ouch'-thing!"

"No, seriously, ouch!" Meredith suddenly yelled, clutching her stomach. Cristina immediately went into doctor-mode.

"Mer? Mer? Meredith! What's wrong?" Cristina shouted.

"It hurts…" Meredith whimpered. She fell to the floor, still clutching her lower abdomen. Bailey hurried over.

"Yang! What's wrong with Grey?" she demanded.

"I don't know, Doctor Bailey. She was complaining about pain and then she fell to the floor." Doctor Bailey asked Meredith a few questions, listened to her abdominal sounds and palpated her lower abdomen.

"We need a scan to be sure, but I'm pretty confident it's acute appendicitis. Go!"

The interns hurried to get their friend a scan ASAP.

3 Hours later, Doctor Bailey had performed an emergency surgery on Meredith, as she had indeed suffered from acute appendicitis. Her appendix was, of course, inflamed, but there were no complications.

Alex wanted to check on Meredith, but he stopped in the doorway of her room. He was shocked, but had expected it a little. Derek was standing next to Meredith's bed, looking miserable, and, if possible, glowing at the same time. Meredith was crying softly. Suddenly, she yelled: "Get out! Get out! Get OUT!" She tried to hit Derek, but immediately cried out in pain and sank back into the bed. Derek dragged himself out of the room and hurried towards the nurses' station. Alex quietly entered the room and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Meredith was letting out shaky breaths. He said nothing. After what seemed to be a few minutes, Meredith started talking. Or, well, scolding and rambling.

"That stupid McBastard with his stupid McRebound is getting himself a stupid McBaby! And now I'm McDumped. And I can't stop with the stupid McNicknames! And I'm rambling. And I can't stop. And I…" Meredith burst out in tears. Alex sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

Bailey suddenly entered the room.

"Karev? What have you done this time? I swear, if you…" She was interrupted by Meredith.

"No, Doctor Bailey, it's not doctor Karev. It's doctor Sheperd."

"Sheperd? What did he do this time?" Bailey asked. Meredith started crying again. Alex said: "Apparently, doctor Sheperd got Nurse Rose pregnant before he got back with Doctor Grey, and now he's dumped doctor Grey to take care of the mother of his child." Bailey looked like she was going to explode.

"Excuse me. I have to find doctor Sheperd and have a Miranda-Bailey-to-man conversation with him. Grey, get well soon. Karev, comfort her, and then get back to work!" And with that, Doctor Bailey left the room.

Apparently, Cristina had heard what had happened, so about 2 minutes after Bailey had left, she barged into the room.

"Move over, Evil Spawn!" she snapped, and almost literally kicked him out of the room. Alex understood. Cristina was Meredith's person. And right now, all Mer needed, was her person. So, he decided to follow Doctor Bailey's orders, and returned to the pit.

There, Bailey was yelling commands. She caught sight of Alex in the corner of her eye.

"Karev! Here! Now! She's calling for you!" Bailey shouted. 'She?'

"Blood pressure dropping, doctor Bailey."

"Defib! Stand back!"

"Someone get me a crash cart!"

"Don't you dare quit on me!" Bailey shouted.

After hearing this being called, Alex pushed his way through the medical staff and the EMTs, to get the shock of his life.

"Crash cart ready!"

"Clear!"

"No visual effect!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Addison?"

"Crap! Come on, Montgomery!"

TBC

A/N3: My first attempt at Addex, by the way.


	2. Gabriellas Sang by Helen Sjöholm

Title: Any Dream Will Do

Chapter: 2: Gabriellas Sang – Helen Sjöholm

Author: Vesja

Category: Grey's Anatomy

Pairing: Addex

Rating: T/PG-13

Genre: Drama/Romance

A/N: For the sake of the story (spoilers for things that happened and that didn't happen, so watch out!): Izzie did not get cancer. Alex and Izzie broke up for some reason. Izzie broke up with Alex, not the other way around. The Alex/Addison fling did happen. Addie stayed at Seattle Grace. Derek spent some time dating Rose, and then went back to Meredith, who forgave him. Callie is dating Erica Hahn, Cristina is with Owen, and George is being, well, George.

A/N2: Okay. Chapter 2 for you guys. Yes, I know, I'm being mean with this one. But it'll get fluffier. Eventually… It's a short chapter, I know. But I just had to cut it here, otherwise I'd be ruining the next chappy. Well, have fun!

A/N3: I do have the situation sketch, if my explanation doesn't clarify it all. Just check my website; it's the website link on my profile. On my website, go to Grey's Anatomy - Fanfic. And then there's a link in the mainframe. (The right part of the website.) I know, mainframes are from the Dark Ages, but I'm just too lazy to change it.

From the song "Gabriellas Sang" by Helen Sjöholm.

Jag vill leva lycklig för att jag är jag  
Kunna vara stark och fri  
Se hur natten går mot dag

Xx—xX

"Doctor Bailey! What happened to her?" he asked. She answered: "She was in a car accident. A bad one. Five cars crashed into each other, and she was third to crash." Alex glanced at the situation sketch pinned on the wall. Shit. The third car was the worst vehicle to be in.

"In the middle," he stated. Bailey nodded.

"Clear!" Dr. Bailey removed her hands from Addison's chest, as Dr. Webber took the paddles and tried to bring her back to life. As soon as the shock had been delivered, Dr. Bailey put her hands back in their original location and started CPR. Alex could see that she was getting tired. CPR takes a lot of force and energy, and Dr. Bailey had been in the hospital since 6 o'clock that morning.

"Dr. Karev. Please take over for Dr. Bailey." Alex nodded. Dr. Bailey said: "Take over on five. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5." On 5 Bailey removed her hands and Alex's took their place. Dr. Webber was ready again.

"Clear!" Alex removed his hands. Dr. Webber delivered the shock. The shock went through Addison's body. But still, after all this time, there was no heartbeat.

"We have to call it," Bailey whispered.

"No!" Alex and Dr. Webber both shouted at the same time.

"Try one more time," Dr. Webber said. Bailey nodded.

"Good. Clear!"

X-X

From her room, Meredith could see doctors running to and fro.

"Cris, what's going on?" she asked, ignoring the annoying noise Cristina's pager was making.

"I'll go check." Cristina stepped out of the room. Izzie and George ran by.

"Yo! Bambi, Barbie, what's going on? Why's everyone stressing out?" she asked. George answered, a little out of breath: "Five cars crashed into each other. Dr. Hahn was fifth to crash, she's fine. Dr. Montgomery however…" George turned pale.

"What? What happened to Dr. Montgomery?" Meredith asked from inside the room. Izzie entered the room. She said: "Dr. Montgomery was third to crash. The first four cars crashed into each other, they were all heading south. The fifth car, Dr. Hahn's car, crashed into the third car, Dr. Montgomery's car. Dr. Hahn was heading west, so she hit Dr. Montgomery's car in the driver's side.

This was all a little too much for Meredith in her current state.

"But we've got to run now." Izzie and George ran towards the ER.

Cristina re-entered the room.

"You want me to go to the ER and see what's going on?" she asked.

"Didn't Dr. Torres just page you, seconds before I sent you outside?"

"What? Shit, you're right!" Cristina got her pager and checked it.

"I've got to go, Mer. Get better!" Cristina hurried out of the room. Meredith closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

X-X

Derek was operating on a woman with a brain tumor, when Rose entered the OR.

"Nurse? May I ask you why you are standing in my OR?" he asked.

"Because you aren't answering your pager, Doctor." A nurse in the OR immediately checked Derek's pager.

"The batteries died, Doctor," she said. Derek asked: "Could it wait 2 minutes? I'm almost done." Rose hesitantly nodded. Derek carefully finished.

"Done. Okay, what's wrong?" Rose looked serious.

"Doctor Montgomery and Doctor Hahn were involved in a 5-vehicle car crash."

"Addison and Erica?" Rose nodded. Derek was shocked.

"How are they doing?" he asked. Rose answered: "Dr. Hahn is doing okay, she was fifth to crash." Rose explained how the crash had happened. When Derek asked how Addison was doing, she hesitated.

"What? Rose! Tell me!" Rose sighed.

"Okay. Her situation is critical. She was in the third car."

"So… Erica's car hit Addison's." Rose nodded again.

"Yes. One of her lungs was pierced by the shattered glass, but they were able to repair that. She lost a lot of blood. When I left to go find you, she was in cardiac arrest. So…" Suddenly Rose's pager went off. She checked it.

"They need you in the ICU, for Dr. Montgomery. ICU room 4." Derek nodded, pulling of his mask, gloves and glasses, and ran towards the stairs, knowing that the elevator would take too much time.


	3. Symphonie by Silbermond

Title: Any Dream Will Do

Chapter: 3: Symphonie by Silbermond

Author: Vesja

Category: Grey's Anatomy

Pairing: Addex

Rating: T/PG-13

Genre: Drama/Romance

A/N: For the sake of the story (spoilers for things that happened and that didn't happen, so watch out!): Izzie did not get cancer. Alex and Izzie broke up for some reason. Izzie broke up with Alex, not the other way around. The Alex/Addison fling did happen. Addie stayed at Seattle Grace. Derek spent some time dating Rose, and then went back to Meredith, who forgave him. Callie is dating Erica Hahn, Cristina is with Owen, and George is being, well, George.

A/N2: Okay. This is a VERY short chapter, and I think you guys are going to kill me for the content. But, you must always remember, I'm addicted to happy endings. In my mind I keep calling this one "chapter 2.5" because it's so small. Oh well. Have fun…! Or something…

From the song "Symphonie" by Silbermond:

Symphonie  
Und jetzt wird es still um uns  
Denn wir stehen hier im Regen, haben uns nichts mehr zu geben

Xx-xX

This was it. The moment of truth. Now or never. Alex kept thinking of new expressions, just to keep himself from freaking out.

Dr. Sheperd had performed emergency surgery on Addison together with Dr. Webber and Dr. Bailey, because of an internal bleeding near her brain. Now, Dr. Sheperd was taking tests, to see if she was still responsive, or brain-dead. Even just the thought made Alex sick. Addie was sleeping deeply, when she came out of the OR, but he had no idea how she was doing right now. Dr. Webber, Dr. Bailey, Izzie, George and he himself were all waiting outside of the testing room.

Izzie and George were sitting on the floor. Webber, Bailey and he were leaning against the wall.

All of a sudden, Dr. Sheperd emerged from the room. Everyone looked at him, expectantly.

"She's responsive." Bailey let out a breath. Alex and Dr. Webber smiled. Everyone looked relieved.

"But…" Derek said hesitantly.

"But…what?" Izzie asked.

"But she slipped into a coma," Derek sadly stated. Dr. Bailey steadied herself by putting her hands on a nearby cart. Dr. Webber's shoulders slumped. Izzie and George looked at each other, both pale. Alex said only one word.

"Shit."

Xx-xX

A/N3: I told you guys were going to hate me! But still… Review?


	4. De Storm by Bløf

Title: Any Dream Will Do

Chapter: 4: De Storm by Bløf

Author: Vesja

Category: Grey's Anatomy

Pairing: Addex

Rating: T/PG-13

Genre: Drama/Romance

A/N: For the sake of the story (spoilers for things that happened and that didn't happen, so watch out!): Izzie did not get cancer. Alex and Izzie broke up for some reason. Izzie broke up with Alex, not the other way around. The Alex/Addison fling did happen. Addie stayed at Seattle Grace. Derek spent some time dating Rose, and then went back to Meredith, who forgave him. Addison and Derek are divorced, Callie is dating Erica Hahn, Cristina is with Owen, and George is being, well, George.

A/N2: I am so sorry for not updating, you guys! My inspiration has gone on a vacation, or something. Today was the first time in about 2-3 weeks that I was able to write something. The chapter after this one is almost finished. Oh, and I added something to the list in A/N1: Addison divorced Derek somewhere in the past.

A/N3: I'm going to write a few of these chapters. They'll explain how everyone copes with Addie's condition.

A/N4: I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapters. Don't own. Although I did create Jennifer Silberbauer, you guys will learn more about her in the next chapter.

From the song "De Storm" by Bløf:

Overal om je heen  
Komt er geen eind aan het donker,  
Alles raakt kwijt in de storm,  
Maar wie alles verliest vind zichzelf  
Op een dag weer terug, als een mens

Xx-xX

Callie entered the room and immediately got a lump in her throat. That was Addison, her Addison, the one she always went to for advice, no matter on which subject. Strong, reliable Addison. And now that strength was nowhere to be found. Callie sat down on the chair next to the bed and started talking.

"Hey Addie. You know, it's kind of weird that you're not saying hi back. Or maybe you want to, but you can't. 'Cause sometimes people who are in a coma still know what's going on and… Why am I telling you this? You're a doctor, you know! And I…am rambling.

You see, the thing is, you've really scared us all. I mean everyone. Richard's a mess, Miranda's on the warpath, and Mark's not having random sex. Which scares me. And Derek's annoying everyone, he can't stop rambling. Even Miranda's interns are acting differently. Meredith Grey is recovering from acute appendicitis; she got it the day before yesterday. Oh, it's Thursday now, by the way, in case you wanted to know. George is wearing his deer-in-the-headlights look all of the time. Stevens is binge-eating. Little Grey is hiding from Miranda all day. Yang is acting civil. Which might even be more frightening that Mark not having random sex. And then there's Karev.

Adds, he's a mess. We all thought he was over you. Well, apparently, he's not. He looks like shit and he's in the NICU all day. Addie, I think he's still in love with you. I just know he is. I just don't think he's going to admit that…

And then there's another thing I wanted to tell you. You were right. About me and Erica. Well, partially. When you asked me about us, I wasn't 'speaking the vagina monologues', as you so eloquently put it. But you did make me think. And then I kissed her, and she kissed me back. We were supposed to be going on a date when the accident happened. You were in the third car, she was in the fifth. Her car hit yours. She's okay; some pretty nasty cuts and bruises though. She feels really guilty. I keep telling her it wasn't her fault, it all happened in less than a minute.

I really like her Addie, I really do. And I think she likes me too. But I don't know if I'm gay. It's just all so confusing! I think I'm bisexual or something. I…don't know…

Nevertheless, I was really looking forward to our date. We were going to her favorite restaurant.

God, Addie, I need you. Karev needs you, even Yang needs you. You've got to get better. I know you can, you just have to."

Suddenly a nurse entered the room.

"Excuse me, Dr. Torres, I need to refill her IV drip."

"Sure, go ahead." The petite nurse silently did her job.

"How are you doing, Doctor? If I may ask, that is…" the nurse asked Callie.

"Good, under the circumstances. I just want Addie, er, Dr. Montgomery to get well."

"I've got her in my prayers." The nurse smiled.

"Thanks, nurse…er…"

"Jennifer."

"Thanks, Jennifer." Callie's pager went off. She checked it.

"The need me in the ER. Have a nice day, Jennifer. Bye Addie."

"Thank you, Dr. Torres. You too." Callie smiled and left the room.

Xx-xX

Next up: Mark and Erica. Review?


End file.
